


第三十二章

by runningelephant



Category: ZWCWCSZDDLZQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningelephant/pseuds/runningelephant
Summary: 摇摇车，太太们看看就好，请勿外传哦





	第三十二章

**Author's Note:**

> 摇摇车，太太们看看就好，请勿外传哦

32.

贺容回到家里的时候，已经接近晚上十一点了。他怀里抱着一堆云栖硬塞给他的游乐园特产，而对方在他拒绝的时候振振有词。  
“既然你什么都不记得，那这就是你第一次来游乐园，当然得留点纪念品啊！”  
因为彻头彻尾大哭了一场，所以贺容此刻还有点迷迷登登的，一时没来得及反驳，就被云栖连人带货一起塞进了出租车，对方还在窗外欢快地同他挥手道别。  
贺容：……你买的时候说这些都是孩子的梦想，一出门就把梦想都丢给我是什么情况？  
出租车就这样一路送他到了目的地。贺容提着一堆乱七八糟的东西站在家门口。三层楼的窗户里都没有灯光，顾凛冬估计已经睡下了。贺容用指纹锁打开了门，静悄悄地溜进了屋子。  
客厅里一片漆黑，贺容抬手摸到了墙上的开关。打开后却发现这栋房子的主人就这样坐在客厅的沙发上，静静地朝他投来目光。  
贺容一阵心虚：翘课晚归被宿管老师当场抓获是不是就是这种心情？！  
他窘迫地站在门口，不知该如何解释自己的晚归和手上的一大堆东西。这时候，他的鼻端忽然嗅到了一股浓烈的酒味。贺容一愣，他这才注意到茶几上开了好几瓶酒，红的白的都有，大半已经被喝空了。  
最近白天都要拍戏，顾凛冬不会轻易沾酒，更何况他本来就是个自律的人。  
贺容心里升起了一阵讶异，他望向顾凛冬。对方从沙发上站起身，沉沉踱步，慢慢走近他。贺容不知为何一阵心慌，忍不住后退一步，但是他的手腕被猝然抓住了。纸袋掉到地上，纪念品撒得满地都是，但顾凛冬看也不看一眼，视线依旧紧紧扣在贺容身上。  
“你哭了？”  
对方抬起另一只手，指腹轻轻摩挲着贺容泛红的眼角，贺容眯起眼。  
“没、没事……只是沙子进眼睛了。”  
他下意识地想隐瞒今天的事，但是很快他就知道自己大错特错了。  
对方眼底的阴影又加深了一层，宛如山雨欲来时的天色。  
“为什么要撒谎……难道你还想包庇他？”  
贺容惊得忘了眨眼，不知道对方指的是什么。  
大概是他的困惑太像一种被拆穿的惊慌。顾凛冬的脸上泛起了苦涩的笑意。  
“我就知道，你还是忘不了他。”  
“从那天开始，你就总是想着他的话，连续几晚都睡不好……是不是？”  
这误会也太大了吧？！贺容赶紧握住顾凛冬停在自己眼角的那只手。  
“不是的、冬哥你听我……”  
“是因为他乞求你的原谅吗？”  
顾凛冬神色冰冷。  
“是因为他发誓这一次一定会把你放在首位吗？”  
顾凛冬用双手捧起贺容的脸。  
“骗子。”  
贺容心头巨震，所有能解释的话被这一句控诉顷刻打散。而顾凛冬在极近的地方凝视他的眼底，好似要把他的狼狈和真实全部看透。  
“可即使如此你还是喜欢他，对吗？”  
男人一边用最残酷的方式撕毁那些伪装的平静，一边轻轻抚摸贺容泛红的眼角。  
“我今天……根本无法好好拍戏，满脑子都是你们会去哪里，会不会已经重归于好……作为一名演员，实在是太差劲了。”  
他阖上眼，梦呓般喃喃。  
“所以我很早就下戏了，可是这所房子里到处都有你的影子……我只能把自己灌醉，防止自己开车出去找你。”  
汹涌而压抑的感情像泛滥的河水般疯狂上涨，一转眼便将最后的堤坝冲垮。  
“我害怕你不回来。”  
顾凛冬睁开眼，他眼里的深情让贺容无法视若无睹。  
“可是我又害怕你回来。”  
抚摸贺容的指尖分明在发抖。  
“我害怕你对我说，你们已经和好了，你想回到他身边……”  
“如果是这样的话……我作为朋友，大概只能默默送上祝福……他比我先来一步，了解你的一切。而我知道的关于你的事，似乎大半都是谎言……”  
太敏锐了。  
贺容一阵后怕，这个男人果然什么都知道，但选择什么都不说。  
可是对方眼里的绝望还是让贺容于心不忍。他想告诉顾凛冬这一切都是误会，他不用为此如此难受，可是他还来不及发声。对方就像往常那样，带着亲昵和对待晚辈似的疼爱，轻轻摸了摸他的头。  
“冬哥……”  
贺容一阵惭愧，他决定说出今晚的一部分实情。但是空气里仿佛骤然传来一阵裂帛声，他的后颈被宽大的手掌扣住，整个人被猝不及防地拉向对面。  
“——你以为我会这么说吗？”  
在令人晕眩的酒精包围中，贺容感受到吹拂在自己唇上的灼热气息。而男人眼底沸腾的感情远比酒精和高温都要噬人。  
“晚了。”  
顾凛冬的手指一点点描摹着贺容的脖子，那是一种十足情色的摸法，让贺容禁不住全身颤抖。  
“我晚了。你也晚了……从你踏进家门的那一刻起，我就做了一个决定。”  
顾凛冬像个兵临城下的入侵者般淡淡宣布。  
“哪怕关于你的一切全部都是谎言，我也不打算放手。”

贺容被推倒在沙发上，他还来不及反应，男人就覆了上来。  
虽然一直都知道他们之间有一定体格差距，但是贺容没想到这差距是如此令人绝望。他所有的挣动在对方的压制下都像是孩童的胡闹，而在这一过程中衣物从凌乱到一件件减少。  
“冬哥、你冷、冷静……”  
贺容不甘地憋着一口气，还在做最后的抵抗。但是男人好像打定了主意要把他的侥幸和秘密一起通通打碎。他一边细细抚摸贺容颤抖的身体，一边在他的脸上印下一个个吻。  
太卑鄙了……  
贺容仰起脖子，眼角湿润起来。  
明明手上的动作那么强硬，但是吻却那么轻柔，仿佛还带着一丝甜蜜的嗔怪和委屈，像雨点般铺天盖地降临到他身上，让贺容根本无力招架。  
在些许咸涩的气息中他们接吻了。  
顾凛冬的吻和他平日里的绅士作派截然不同。充满了要破开一切的热度和执着，很快打开了贺容的口腔，让两人的舌头纠缠在一起。在如雷的心跳声中，贺容像被卸掉了所有气力，只能攀附着男人的肩膀任由其攻城略池般开采。  
舌尖追逐勾缠的执拗，黏膜被舔舐时的舒适，用力吸吮时发出的啧啧水声……这一切顷刻间便让贺容丢盔弃甲、身心俱陷。他忍不住回应对方，那些细小的笨拙勾来了男人更深一层的进犯，把贺容搅得头昏脑热，不知今夕何夕。  
不多时后，贺容两眼发懵，搂着顾凛冬的脖子吁吁喘气，而男人像舍不得一般仔细舔掉了他唇角的水渍，然后让两人额头相抵，鼻息再度融合在一起。  
“喜欢吗？”  
贺容迷迷糊糊中虽然觉得现在他俩的状况很不对，可是他不能否认自己的心中确实升起了难以言喻的快感。除了身体上的，更像是心灵上迸发的强烈共鸣。仿佛内心的某个角落一直都在期待着这件事发生。  
他的心脏倏地刺疼。  
因为贺容久久没有回应，顾凛冬也停下了动作。他认真观察着身下青年抖动的羽睫和殷红的嘴唇，平日里清净无波的面貌在他的怀里化为了一滩春水。让他既欢喜又悲伤。  
啊啊……他还在犹豫。  
顾凛冬想。  
对方的身上怀揣着那么多秘密和谎言，可顾凛冬依旧像寻求水源的旅人那样渴求着他。他也知道现在强迫对方无非是在饮鸩止渴，但是于其眼睁睁看着他离开，不如将自己彻底放进对方的生命。  
看着我。  
不要忘了我。  
他的心中燃起了凶烈到令自己都吃惊的感情。曾经在梦里见过的黑色野兽在他的脑中一闪即逝。那份感情宛若一份来自上天的手谕，一道降临于天地初开时的神旨，穿越了漫长的时间和离别指引着他，让他紧紧抓住眼前的这个人，再也不愿放开。  
在贺容震惊的眼神中，顾凛冬解开了他的裤子，把他的物件含入口中。  
“不行、等等……！”  
对方像惊醒一样激烈反抗了起来，但是顾凛冬不为所动。他的一只手握住体毛稀疏的根部，一只手套弄对方的囊袋，轻轻揉搓起来，青年嘴里的抗拒很快化为了甜腻的呻吟。  
顾凛冬从没做过这种事，但这并不妨碍他想要了解对方的一切。他近乎贪婪地用舌尖描摹着肉柱上的每一条经络，细细感受着对方崩溃似的颤抖。他特别爱抚了颜色粉嫩的头端，时轻时重地咂吮挑逗。顾凛冬抬起眼帘，此时对方用双手捂住脸，指隙间已是一副羞耻得哭出来的模样，让顾凛冬更加忘情地投入，甚至在对方的注视下故意响亮地亲了一口。  
贺容抽泣起来。  
这场景对他而言太刺激、太可怕了。他感到大脑都要被烧融了，耳朵里只能听见咕咚咕咚的沸水声。明明是自己的身体，却仿佛彻底脱离了控制，伴随着顾凛冬的每一次拨弄，又是惊喘又是发烫，时而还不知廉耻地挺起腰部，仿佛是为了进一步融化在对方口中。顾凛冬的嘴唇颜色很淡，充满了不可亵渎的清洁感，但此时他正用最猥亵的方式取悦着自己，从那张嘴里传出的水声也淫糜不堪，让贺容真真切切地意识到是自己把他弄脏了。  
他又一次把这个男人拉下了神坛。  
贺容一边想着不对不行不是这样，一边被自己的呻吟声吓到魂飞魄散。最后他两手胡乱缠在顾凛冬的发间，在从未有过的快乐和罪恶感中达到了高潮。


End file.
